


s'mores after sunset

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonfire, Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: Just a couple of sensei with their students having a nice bonfire and some s'mores.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	s'mores after sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This my fourth Winter Bingo (closed event) fic for the prompt 'bonfire'. I hope you all enjoy!

The fire crackled and popped as Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi gathered around it for warmth on a cold, snowy evening. It was just a little get together, and they were waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to arrive as well. “Who else did you invite, Naruto?” Iruka asked, looking to make sure they had enough supplies for s'mores. 

“Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba...Ino, too,” Naruto said. Iruka had to be proud of him. Though he’d once been shunned by everyone in the village, he was really finding his footing as he got older. It helped that he seemed to be maturing as well. 

“Maa, we might not have enough,” Kakashi said in a low voice so that only Iruka could hear him. 

“Shh, it’ll be fine,” he said. He knew what the jonin was thinking; Choji would likely eat them all, but he also knew Choji had his own snacks as well. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes. “Is this pervert bothering you, Iruka-sensei?” 

Iruka had to laugh. “No, this  _ pervert _ isn’t bothering me,” he said, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Kakashi. He and the jonin had been getting friendlier in recent months, and while it was casual, Iruka was hoping that maybe at some point it would become something more. But he wasn’t going to push it. 

“Oh, let me get some more wood,” Kakashi said as the fire started to die a little. He quickly grabbed a few more logs, throwing it onto the bonfire. It sent a plume of smoke up into the air, the flames climbing high for a moment before leveling back out. 

Iruka was grateful for the fire; the sun had just set, taking with it any warmth that it still had to offer in winter. He took a seat on one of the logs, putting his hands out towards the fire to help warm them up. The students seemed to be taking their time, but that was all right. He could enjoy the few moments he had with Naruto and Kakashi. 

“Hey, there they are!” Naruto exclaimed. All three of them looked together to see all of the students in a huddle. “Come on, guys! We got s’mores!”

“S’mores!” Choji said excitedly, coming closer to the fire. 

“Don’t worry, we have enough for everyone,” Iruka said, smiling as his former students gathered around the fire. “Enough for everyone to have two, then we can reassess. Go on and start making them!” 

As the students gathered their ingredients and sticks with marshmallows stuck to the end, the fire popped again, and Iruka had to admit that this was a fine way to spend his evening off from the mission desk. Just him, Kakashi, and former students that he still held near and dear to his heart. He was so proud of all of them and how far they’d come. 


End file.
